bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on the Summer Spectacular
The Attack on the Summer Spectacular was an attack by Shabirdia against the Summer Spectacular. It began after she used Multiversal Teleportation to teleport from her origin dimension to the Main Dimension, using the ColorCube as a focus. Background The Summer Spectacular was an ill-fated festival, hosted in The Ditch and planned by Mayor Gustavo. It's purpose was to commemorate the many victories of the Bully Busters and the start of summer. When the Busters arrived, the party had only lasted a minute or so when Lash's ColorCube began to vibrate, indicating a Multiversal disturbance. Seconds later, Shabirdia teleported into existence from her dimension. Battle Almost immediately, Shabirdia attacks Lash with a Laserlion, which he dodges using Speedsterism. "Gosh frickity heck it," exclaims Shabirdia. Little Jim and Mayor Gustavo both react in surprise to the arrival of Shabirdia. Billy, apparently asleep since playing a game of "Monkey in the Middle" with the Tiny Tank earlier, awakes. He explains that his Buster senses have alerted him to the presence of a bully. Little Jim, somewhat annoyed by Billy's Buster senses, confirms this. Billy scans the area for Shabirdia, but does not see her. She materializes behind him, scaring him. Little Jim stutters in surprise when he sees this. The members of the Multiversal Buster Band run away from the Spectacular. Mayor Gustavo charges at Shabirdia, saying that he will help the Busters defeat her. However, she only seems to grow in strength and knock Gustavo to the ground. Little Jim runs to a nearby pipe, from which he removes the Mega Tank. Lash, offering to help Jim, removes his ColorCube again, only for it to be telekinetically stolen by Shabirdia. She manipulates the ColorCube, which allows her to teleport to Lash and knock him to the ground. In response, Little Jim fires the Mega Tank's cat gun at nearby rocks. The shot deflects off of the rocks, destroying the ColorCube and preventing Shabirdia from using it further. Billy, meanwhile, is repeatedly firing his beamers at Shabirdia--who is able to catch the laser beams in her hands without being affected by them--until he falls asleep. Annoyed, Mayor Gustavo remarks on this, but is tackled by Timmy B. Buster in order to protect him. In celebration, Shabirdia flosses, activating her Edge. The Busters react gravely to this, and the Edge cuts Billy's arm, waking him up from his sleep. It also causes Little Jim to cough. After this, Jim remarks gravely that he thinks the Busters might be losing. Triumphantly, Shabirdia raises her hand to the sky, manipulating the weather into stormy conditions. A blast of lightning knocks Little Jim and Billy to the ground. Scared, Little Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat. This causes the Busters to flee in a panic. However, Shabirdia is waiting for them in a small grove of trees, and she manipulates the wind into knocking them to the ground (this could also arguably be telekinesis). All of the Busters are knocked out, except for Little Jim, who sounds the Reed of Aggression. The piercing sound of the reed causes Shabirdia to run away and the other Busters to wake up. The Busters team up to perform a Friendship Ritual, which defeats Shabirdia. They are congratulated by Gustavo, and skip off into the sunset.